Meeting Dad
by Meicdon13
Summary: Part 3 of the Strip series. ONESHOT, AU :: Kougaiji meets Sanzo's dad and receives an unexpected birthday present. He starts calling his lover Kouryuu and Komyou lets him know he's welcome in the family. :: Kougaiji x Sanzo


Set after _Implications_. I'm not really sure about Komyou's eye color. Happy birthday, Kougaiji-sama! Sorry for the quality of the lemon; my sisters are using the computers on either side of me and it's kind of awkward writing smut. Self-beta. All fuck-ups are mine.

**MEETING DAD**

"So Kougaiji, what do you do for a living?" Sanzo Komyou looked at him and Kougaiji just barely managed to squash the anxiety that was threatening to overcome him.

The redhead didn't want to lie to Sanzo's father. During the entire trip to China, Kougaiji told himself that he was going to be honest, that he would tell Komyou nothing but the truth. But now, faced with the smiling figure in front of him, Kougaiji wasn't sure what to say.

Sanzo entered the living room, coming in from the kitchen. He passed behind the sofa where Kougaiji was sitting and the redhead could feel the blond's fingers faintly ghosting over the back of his neck in a faint gesture of reassurance.

Kougaiji answered Komyou's question unflinchingly. To Hell with it if Komyou didn't like who he was.

"I work at a bar. I'm a stripper."

A slender eyebrow rose in what seemed to be amusement. Komyou looked at his son as the purple-eyed man sat down beside Kougaiji. "Really, Kouryuu. You bring home the most interesting people."

The redhead didn't know whether he was supposed to be offended or not. He took the cup of hot chocolate Sanzo was handing him and took a sip, lilac eyes not meeting Komyou's gray ones. He didn't want to think about what was happening.

Sanzo snorted and didn't say anything in response to his father.

Silence reigned in the living room. Kougaiji was getting even more nervous. Sanzo and Komyou both drank from the cups as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly, the older man spoke.

"Kouryuu, how _is_ Goku? Is he still having problems with the lawsuit that man filed against him? What was it again…?"

"Breaking and entering," Sanzo answered smoothly. "The guy who was after his hide dropped the lawsuit; I managed to dig up some dirt on him."

"And how about Hakkai and Gojyo? How are they? Swindling and indecent exposure wasn't it?"

Kougaiji blinked a few times, eyes growing wide as he looked at his lover's father.

"They've both been cleared too," Sanzo stated simply. He sent his father an unreadable look. "Dad, you already know that. Why're you asking me again?"

Komyou ignored his son and looked directly at Kougaiji. "Did you know that my best friend used to be a pimp?"

The redhead blinked once more. "Umm…no, sir." _Is this some kind of joke?_ Kougaiji's eyes narrowed. If it _was_ a joke, it wasn't very funny.

"Well, he was a pimp and whenever I was a bit hard-up on cash, I used to…work part-time for him. And that's how I got Kouryuu." He inclined his head slightly in the blond's direction.

Kougaiji didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say he was sorry that Komyou had gotten a client pregnant by accident? Sorry that he had been saddled with the unexpected burden of a child? The redhead settled for drinking some more of his chocolate.

"You must be tired," Komyou suddenly said. "It's been a long trip. Kouryuu, could you show Kougaiji to your room?" At the twin looks of surprise he received, the gray-haired man smiled. "I'm sorry, but the guest room's been flooded; there's something wrong with its bathroom." The smile grew a bit wider. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like to share a room and bed."

Kougaiji and Sanzo both turned red.

"Dad!" Sanzo hissed.

Komyou simply laughed and gestured for them to get moving. The gray-eyed man disappeared into the kitchen. "Your bags are at the foot of the stairs," he called out.

The redhead moved automatically. Kougaiji heard Sanzo walking behind him and he slowed down a bit so they were walking side-by-side. They picked up their bags and Kougaiji let Sanzo walk up the stairs in front of him.

Once they reached their room, Sanzo immediately got the bags and stuffed them into a closet. "That door leads to the bathroom," the blond said, pointing at the aforementioned door. "There's another bathroom down the hall; second door you'll see."

Kougaiji nodded and sat down on the bed. He toed off his shoes and placed them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sanzo followed suit. They sat there, each one lost in their own thoughts for the moment.

"He likes you," Sanzo said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Kougaiji asked, slightly sarcastic. "I thought he was trying to drive me away with his talk about your friends' criminal offenses and his past job."

"If he didn't like you, you wouldn't have found out about any of that."

"A show of trust?" When Sanzo didn't reply, he knew he was right.

_**xxx**_

Dinner was filled with chatter, mostly on Kougaiji and Komyou's part. When they were finished eating, Sanzo helped his father wash and dry the dishes while the redhead stood a few feet away, leaning against the fridge, talking with them.

They moved into the living room soon after, and to Sanzo's immense horror and Kougaiji's immense amusement, Komyou brought out videos labeled 'baby Kouryuu' and popped them into the player.

The blond tried to leave numerous times but his father always sent him a _look_ that made Sanzo stay put throughout the entire thing. As soon as the videos were finished, Sanzo immediately mumbled something about going to bed and quickly escaped.

Kougaiji decided to stay with Komyou and help him clear up the videos. As he handed two of them to the older man, Komyou said, "Remember what you said during dinner about cutting your hair?"

"Yes."

"Don't."

"Why?" The redhead turned off the television, glancing over his shoulder at his lover's father.

"Kouryuu likes long hair," Komyou replied, a knowing smile on his face. He turned away to finish packing up the videos, his long braid brushing against the back of his shirt. "It's getting late; you'd better go to bed as well."

"Good night," Kougaiji said. "And thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, before I forget." The gray-eyed man pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Kougaiji. "It's your birthday today, isn't it? Here. Hope you like it."

The redhead looked at the object that had been pressed into his palm. It was a smooth black cock ring.

Once again, he turned bright red. Kougaiji stared at the device in his hand, dimly registering the amused chuckle escaping from Komyou. "There's a vibration setting. Just press the small button on the side."

A pale hand closed the redhead's into a fist. Kougaiji finally found the courage to look into Komyou's eyes. "…Thanks," he said uncertainly.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry," the older man patted the top of Kougaiji's head, "I use earplugs when I sleep."

_**xxx**_

"Dammit Kougaiji," Sanzo hissed.

"But it's my birthday," the redhead purred. "I get to do what I want on my birthday. And I want to tie you up and have my way with you."

The blond glared at Kougaiji, trying to free his wrists from the handcuffs that bound him to the bedposts. "Where the Hell did you get these?" he snapped.

"From the policeman uniform that you wore for Christmas," Kougaiji replied evenly as he got off of the bed to dig through the drawer in the bedside table. "Now where did I put that…"

"Put what?" The suspicion was palpable in Sanzo's voice.

"Your dad gave me a gift. And here it is!" Kougaiji pulled out the cock ring and before Sanzo could react, the redhead slipped it on him, locking it firmly in place at the base of his erection.

"What the Hell?"

Ignoring Sanzo's outburst, Kougaiji ran a finger along the ring. "Now where's that button Komyou told me about…" He felt a small bump against his fingertip and pressed it. The gasp and the moan that followed it assured him that he had found it.

Sanzo thrust his hips upwards helplessly, trying to find friction for his aching member. The cock ring vibrated steadily, preventing the blond from going over the edge while keeping him there at the same time. "Fuck," he moaned breathily. "Kougaiji…turn this…" he broke off as the next vibration directly hit the prominent vein in the underside of his member.

"You sure you want me to turn it off, Sanzo?" Kougaiji asked, his lips brushing against the blond's throat. He trailed his hand down to play with a peaked nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers. Shifting on the bed, he fastened his lips around its twin.

The blond growled in frustration. "Kougaiji," he hissed. "Stop."

"Hmm?" the redhead hummed against Sanzo's skin, making him arch into Kougaiji's touch.

Feeling a bit sorry for his lover, Kougaiji once more reached into the drawer, this time not bothering to get off of the bed. He leaned over Sanzo's body, his thigh coming into contact with the blond's erection.

Sanzo began moving his hips, grinding himself against his lover's thigh. He managed to raise his head and reach Kougaiji's ear; he immediately latched onto the soft earlobe, alternately nibbling on it and licking it.

Kougaiji growled low in his throat and grabbed the lube when his fingers brushed against it. He pulled away from Sanzo's licking and nibbling, earning an annoyed snarl. He slammed his mouth over his lover's, their tongues battling. The redhead quickly coated two fingers. He reached between Sanzo's parted legs and inserted a finger into the blond.

"More," Sanzo hissed, hands clenching and unclenching in the handcuffs. He thrust his hips up and Kougaiji ran the fingers of his other hand across the cock ring before loosely fisting his hand around Sanzo's erection. The ring vibrated steadily, making Sanzo buck his hips repeatedly into Kougaiji's fist.

The redhead inserted another finger and another, thrusting them in and out of the writhing blond beneath him. Finally, he pulled them out and placed his hands on Sanzo's hips, aligning the tip of his erection with the blond's entrance. "Ready?" Kougaiji panted, his lips brushing against Sanzo's as he leant over his lover.

"Do it," was the hissed reply before Sanzo lunged up and captured the redhead's lips with his own. Kougaiji entered with one swift push, lips and tongue still moving against Sanzo's as his hands roamed all over his lover's body.

Though Kougaiji and Sanzo often took turns being top, the redhead knew that his lover preferred being in charge. The fact that he let Kougaiji take the lead and tie him up was something. He pulled back a bit, his lilac eyes meeting Sanzo's purple ones. The redhead slowed down the kiss even as he sped up his thrusts. When a loud cry was muffled against his mouth, he knew he had hit the blond's sweet spot.

Feeling the end approaching, Kougaiji reached down between them, pressed the button on the cock ring, then unlocked and slipped it off. "Come, Sanzo," he whispered into an ear, pumping the blond's erection in his hand.

Sanzo moaned low in his throat, legs tightening around Kougaiji's waist as his orgasm hit. The tightening of the channel around his member pushed the redhead over the edge as well and he muffled his groan against the side of Sanzo's neck.

They lay there for a moment, silently riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Kougaiji was the first to recover and he quickly uncuffed Sanzo from the bed. He rubbed the blond's wrists gently before pressing a kiss to each one of them.

"Hn," Sanzo muttered before nudging Kougaiji to get off of him. The redhead rolled off and spooned the blond, Sanzo moving imperceptibly backwards and pressing himself against his lover.

"So much for the shower," Kougaiji said.

"We'll shower tomorrow," Sanzo replied. There was a moment's pause. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Kougaiji tightened his hold on Sanzo. "Can I…call you Kouryuu?"

The blond seemed to have been waiting for the question to come up. "It's my name, isn't it?"

Kougaiji smiled against the back of Sanzo's neck.

_**xxx**_

"Did you enjoy my gift, Kougaiji?"

The redhead tried not to choke on his pancakes. He drank some juice before he managed to answer the polite, seemingly innocent question. "We did. Thank you very much," he said, trying not to blush as he looked at the older man across the table from him.

Sanzo slouched even lower in his seat and hid behind the newspaper. Komyou's smile simply grew wider. "Feel free to drop by any time you want to. It gets lonely here, sometimes."


End file.
